Parlay in Reverse
by CatSnidget009-HP
Summary: She the daughter of two of wizarding Britain's most notorious death eaters, and he the savior of the wizarding world. Can two opposing forces come together for the greater good? Story is NOT Harry/Hermione. A bit AU, story better than the summary. Pairings: Fleur/Hermione, and Harry/Ginny, Lavender/Parvati, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Play A Game

SUMMARY: She the daughter of two of wizarding Britain's most notorious death eaters, and he the savior of the wizarding world. Can two opposing forces come together for the greater good? Story is NOT Harry/Hermione

Regardless of how this sounds in the opening this is not a Harry/Hermione fic, they are both the main characters of this fic which is why it looks like that, this is a Hermione/Fleur, Harry/Ginny fic I hope you guys enjoy.

Also on a side note, Bellatrix and Rodolphus never got caught with torturing Neville's parents, they got away with the crime regardless of what the rest of wizarding Britain knew, kinda like those crime scenes where the criminal gets away scott free even though everyone and their mother knows that they committed it, such is the case here. Not enough evidence could be found to convict them.

Year: 3rd year

Pairings: Hermione/Fleur, Harry/Ginny, some other couples still working them out in my head, perhaps you guys could give me some suggestions?

Chapter 1 : Let's Play a game

This is a tale of two lovers, torn by the obligation and duty, of fate and destiny, of light and dark. A son born to a couple fighting for the light, born as the seventh month died with the power to vanquish the dark lord. A daughter born to the dark, to followers of the Dark Lord, to those wishing to see an end of the light. However not lovers with each other, but rather friends, a wizard in love with a light witch and a dark witch in love with a light witch. Such is the tale of the two. Friends, although that is yet to be seen.

The boy orphaned at a young age, by the Dark Lord, the son of Lily and James Potter, and mistreated by relatives whom were supposed to be his only family left. Alone, abused, and mistreated he was left to believe that his mother and father had met their end due to an unfortunate motor vehicle accident. Until his 11th birthday did he learn the truth of their deaths and of the destiny to which he was meant for, learning of the wealth that his parents left him and of the love they both had for him prior to their deaths. Told of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of his acceptance, the boy eagerly agreed to attend. On the train ride there he made a number of friends, one being Ron Weasley, a boy from a pureblood family that fought for the light. The other being Neville Longbottom, a boy whom had shared the qualifications to be the Boy Who Lived but was not chosen by the Dark Lord as his equal. The three became known as the Golden Trio not long after their first and second years respectively. It was at Hogwarts that the boy met the girl, whose parents had been accused of being followers of the Dark Lord. It was there that he also met Draco Malfoy, another such child born to parents that had been for the reign of the Dark Lord, he and Draco went on to become rivals at the start of their 1st year when the boy had refused the offer of friendship from the other boy. The first year of his schooling was met with the problem of the Sorcerer's Stone, and that of the professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts wanting to attain it for the sake of the resurrection of the Dark Lord, the boy and his friends Ron and Neville managed to thwart the professor's plans and prevented the Dark Lord from resurrecting. The second year of the boy's schooling was met with the obstacle of the Chamber of Secrets, and of the students accusing him of being the heir of slytherin, another attempt by a follower of the Dark Lord to resurrect The Dark Lord, this time by the Malfoy family patriarch Lucius Malfoy in the form of a little black diary. A diary containing a fraction of the soul of the Dark Lord, Harry and his friends once more where able to thwart the plans that the soul within the book had of releasing the basilisk upon the student population, and were also able to save the younger sister of Ron, whom had fallen victim to the spell of the book. The boy proving time and time again that no matter what the Dark threw at him, he would fight against it and immerse triumphant, would one day take down the Dark Lord and bring peace to all, such is the life of Harry Potter.

To a proud pure-blood family, was born a girl. The daughter of two of the cruelest Death Eaters, ardent followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Amongst chaos and destruction was born a child to them, to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. A little girl with wit and beauty to match it. A kind and well-meaning child. Was raised to be proud of the blood status to which she had been born to, and to uphold the Dark Lord as a savior to their dying blood status. She had nothing to ever want for, or anything to be envious off, being raised by a surprisingly caring father and mother. She got on well with other children of pure-blooded families, and was especially close with her cousin Draco, the son of her aunt Narcissa whom was the younger sister to her mother. Both children were brought up in rather the same manner and were prime examples of pure-blooded breading according to their parents and other such pure-blooded families. Although taught that pure-blood supremacy was what the wizarding world needed. The young girl did not whole heartedly agree with the notion. Too young to really come to terms with her beliefs and afraid of what her mother and father might think, if they were to find out the thoughts going through her head, she kept them back in the farthest recesses of her mind and didn't dwell much on them. Her first year at Hogwarts, began with relative ease. Although she had been surprised when hearing several other students on the train ride there, speak in hushed whispers of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. She knew of what he had done to the Dark Lord, having heard it many a time from both her parents. She wondered what the boy was actually like, but dared not to approach him. Her cousin Draco and a few of their friends quickly finding a compartment and settling down for the ride. There it was that Draco proposed to try to bring Potter into the fold, to see where the boy's affiliations would lie, and to teach him how to associate himself with the right sort of people. Upon hearing her cousin's words she had been a bit curious of the proposition and ultimately decided to go along with it. To the astonishment of their group, the Potter boy had refused and rather rudely so she thought. Not much of a surprise was it when Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor such as his parents had been before him, Draco and herself having been sorted into Slytherin several minutes prior, their parents would be proud of them both. The rest of the year progressed with relative ease, between her cousin getting into a bit more than a few disagreements with the Potter boy and herself trying to dissuade him of even bothering with the Potter boy altogether. Receiving a sneer and a glare here and then from Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and on occasion Harry Potter himself, the year went relatively smooth. The disappointment both she and her cousin Draco felt at having lost the house cup, no thanks to the heroic actions of the Gryffindor or Gryffindork trio as Draco liked to call them. Their second year was met with a bit more excitement than the first. Draco had made the quidditch team much to the approval of both her father and uncle Lucius, the donation from both their fathers having made the whole ordeal much sweeter. The horrific events of the chamber of secrets being opened had both appalled and terrified the students of Hogwarts, herself and Draco had reacted indifferent to the whole matter having not thought to worry about becoming victims of the snake's gaze. To the horror of her family she would fall victim to the basilisk's gaze by reflection of a mirror, and therefore became petrified. The antidote was not able to be made till the end of term, after Harry Potter and his friends managed to defeat the snake. The life that the girl had was wrought with an internal battle, not fully knowing what to truly believe and afraid to voice her internal thoughts to her family such was the life of Hermione Lestrange.

-/-

**Year: 1993, August 15****th**

**Southern Wales: Lestrange Manor**

"I think that with a bit more encouraging we will be able to make other pureblood families see reason with our views, at least with regards to France," the tall intimidating presence of Lucius Malfoy spoke, his brother in law and himself standing by the fire on that particular cold and windy night.

"You think so?" the tall muscular form of Rodolphus Lestrange responded with an air of interest.

"Quite so, we just need to convince one or two of the more prominent families there and the rest will follow," the blond haired man responded.

"Which did you have in mind?" the taller man asked; gaze seemingly concentrated on the flames in front of them, but not really paying much attention to them.

"The Dampierres, Évreuxs, Bernadottes, Maizières, and Delacours," Lucius spoke with relative ease.

"Didn't Monsieur Delacour marry a half-breed veela?" Rodolphus shot back, a questioning gaze at his brother in law.

"He did, but the family's lineage is pure on his side, and their family holds a great influence over many of the pure-blood families there," Lucius casually responded.

"Would it be possible to meet with the other four families and avoid the Delacours?" Rodolphus inquired, he did not like the idea of having to associate himself with half-breeds of any sort.

"Regrettably not, but veela are very beautiful creatures, it would at least make the meeting more enjoyable," Lucius commented, he had already made contact with the Delacour Patriarch and had settled on a meeting day.

"Quite, Bellatrix will be a bit hard to convince," Rodolphus replied, his wife could be rather hard to handle at times.

"Yes, but Hermione could help smooth things over I should think," Lucius spoke; he knew that his sister in law would be harder to convince.

"Rightly so, she is of course a properly brought up pure-blooded young lady," Rodolphus agreed.

"Indeed she is, I've set the meeting for the 28th of this month," Lucius spoke the decision final.

"I assumed as such, you were always one for being one step ahead," Rodolphus replied with a chuckle, it was getting quite late his wife and daughter having had gone to bed an hour prior.

"All for the service to the Dark Lord," Lucius replied, with a final gaze at his brother in law he took his leave back to his home.

-/-

**August 17****th****: Early Morning**

"What is the meaning of this Rodolphus!?" the indignant loud outburst of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out as her husband, daughter and herself sat about the dining hall of their manor.

"It is as such Bellatrix," Rodolphus tried to reason, casting a glance at his daughter who returned his gaze back, already knowing what to do next so as to pacify the Lestrange family Matriarch, her father having had informed her of the upcoming meeting with the Delacour family the day prior.

"To associate ourselves with those half-breeds, it's unheard of Rodolphus; our parents would turn in their graves, to hear such an atrocity!" Bellatrix bit back.

"It would help to aid us in the cause of the Dark Lord," Rodolphus replied, taking a bite of his toast, he had rather expected this of his wife.

"Surely they must not hold that much of an influence that we would need to associate with their lot, any of the other families would do," the Lestrange family matriarch replied with disdain.

"Theirs hold to great of influence amongst the other families to simply overlook," Rodolphus simply stated, he hoped that his wife would see reason.

"Mother surely it would be but a small sacrifice to endure for the cause of the Dark Lord?" their daughter inquired taking a moment away from her breakfast.

"Hermione, you are much too young to fully understand an indiscretion, such as this one, it does not become a pureblood to associate with any other bellow them in status," Bellatrix instructed, she would not have her daughter thinking it alright to associate with half-breeds, mudbloods, or creatures of any sort.

"But mother, it would be but a small thing to endure, and the outcome would be more people to come to the right sense of things and see the justifiable means of the Dark Lord, wouldn't it appease him greatly to know that his loyal followers have increased their numbers in his cause, when he comes back," the young Lestrange spoke with an air of timid confidence.

"Cunning in that she sees how greatly this would aid the Dark Lord, we have but to gain" Rodolphus commented, a proud look on his features for the wit of his daughter.

"Hmm, of course she is part black after all, with the purest blood, very well if needs must then we will meet with these Half-breeds and get them to join the Dark Lord, it would please him so," Bellatrix finally agreed, sending a somewhat arrogant smirk towards her daughter, Hermione sending one back. A small mother daughter quirk they both shared with each other. A relieved Rodolphus watched the two and continued with is breakfast in relative ease.

-/-

**August 17****th**** : Late Afternoon**

**Location: Malfoy Manor**

"How do you suppose a veela looks like, do you think they look like the pictures in the books?" Draco inquired as he chose a book from the nearby bookshelf and sat down with his cousin in the family's library.

"I'm not sure, perhaps, I'm a bit apprehensive about this meeting though," Hermione replied, she and Draco had been flipping through books the whole afternoon, researching on veela's, their culture, their habits and any other information they could find on the beings. The particular transformation that veela's go through when angered, having unsettled them both upon reading it.

"Father says that their beautiful women, and that they're distantly related to the sirens of old folklore," Draco replied trying to ease his cousin, he himself being a bit apprehensive about the meeting with the Delacour family.

"Let's hope so," Hermione replied reading a page from the current book she had in her possession with interest.

-/-

**August 28****th****: Mid Afternoon**

**Location: Malfoy Manor – Main Living Room**

"Now Hermione, I want you and Draco to keep out of trouble, remember your manners and be civil, we must show these French, that we are refined and dignified the proper example of fine pureblood breeding," Bellatrix instructed her nephew and daughter as she looked them both up and down to make sure that any imperfections to their attires were fixed. The Delacour family would be arriving via apparition any moment.

"Yes mother,"

"Yes aunt Bellatrix," the two young teens responded with a firm nod each.

A resounding pop was heard a few minutes later and the intimidating presence of Monsieur Delacour and his family made their presence at last. His wife a head taller than himself, a tall beauty with silvery blond hair and light blue eyes. Their two daughters a young lady with identical looks to that of her mother except for her deep blue eyes, and a younger smaller daughter with the same facial look of that of her mother and older sister.

"Mr. Delacour, a pleasure to have you in our home," Lucius Malfoy spoke with high regard as he stood in front of the French man and shook his hand, a firm handshake.

"Eet iz ou' pleezure, thank ou' 'our having uz," the French man responded with air of confidance.

"This must be your wife and daughters," Rodolphus spoke, bowing in front of the half-veela and kissing her hand.

"Oui, thiz iz mai wife Apolline an' daughteerz Fleur an' Garbrielle," the French man responded once more presenting his family.

"How lovely, it is a pleasure ladies," Lucius spoke bowing to the three ladies.

"This is my wife Bellatrix and my daughter Hermione," Rodolphus presented his wife and child, who both made a curtsy in front of the Delacour family. His daughter in particular looking a bit longer than necessary at the oldest daughter of the Delacour family. A small smile gracing the eldest daughter's face in return.

"And this is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco," Lucius presented, his wife and son respectfully bowing and curtsying in return.

"Shall we head into the parlor, to get better acquainted and allow the children to get to know each other better," Lucius suggested, so far the meeting with the Delacour family was going quite well.

"Oui," Monsieur Delacour agreed offering his arm to his wife and leaving his two daughters with the young children of the Lestranges and Malfoys.

Silence overtook the atmosphere around the youths as neither side knew what to say to start a conversation, Hermione and Draco both being rather a bit intimidated and Fleur and Gabrielle, one being only 7 years old and very shy and Fleur trying to find the right words to say in English.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, how do you do," the young daughter of the Lestranges finally spoke through the silence, smiling up at the older French witch and then down to the younger.

"I am Fleur," the older witch responded curtsying and taking the younger witches hand and kissing it, a small knowing smile on her features.

"Pleasure, this is my cousin Draco" the younger witch responded with a light blush, from whence it came she could not figure out but at present moment did not dwell on it.

"It iz a 'onor to meet ou' both," Fleur responded smiling at the boy as well, he seemed a bit nervous.

"Likewise," Draco responded with a small bow and a small smile to the shy younger French girl.

"So 'hat iz it dat ou' english o' for fun?" The older French witch asked with a mischievous look on her face. At that comment, the young english boy's face lit up a bit and he walked out only to return a minute later with a cheese set and another box.

"Wizards Chess, and Exploding Snap," Draco eagerly spoke setting down the chees board and setting up the pieces.

"You'll have to excuse my dear cousin; he loves Wizards Chess a bit of an expert I'd say," Hermione whispered into the ear of the older witch as they watched with relative amusement, the young boy set up the chess board.

"It iz not a problem, I am 'ow ou' english zay, a bit o' a exzpert myself," Fleur responded with a wink.

-/-

**Late afternoon**

"Check mate," the older French witch said with confidence as her chess piece destroyed Draco's king.

"Again? That's the fourth time in a row," Draco frustratedly spoke, he had not expected the French witch to be an avid player of the game.

"Oui" Fleur responded taking a glance at Hermione and Gabrielle, the two had taken to speaking amongst themselves after the second game.

"Children it is time to be seated for dinner, so freshen up if you must and come join us in the dining hall," Narcissa spoke walking into the main Living room and looking with amusement at the scene before her, Draco and Fleur were each engaging in another game of wizards chess and Hermione was talking rather animatedly with the younger Delacour, Gabrielle.

"Yes mother," Draco spoke getting up and started to put the chess game away, telling Fleur that they would continue another day. The older French witch nodding in agreement and getting up to take Gabrielle's hand.

"Yes Aunt Narcissa," Hermione responded at the same time as her cousin, herself getting up and fixing the small crumples that her dress had attained from sitting on the living room sofa for a long time.

"It 'as a pleezure spending zee time getting to know each 'ozer," Fleur spoke, a small smile to her little sister to acknowledge the same. The little girl in turn nodded in agreement and lightly curtsied and smiled at the two english teens.

"The pleasure was ours, we had fun too," Both Draco and Hermione responded a smile on each of their faces. With that being said the two French witches made their leave of the living room to freshen up.

"Well that went rather well," Draco spoke first, looking at his cousin with mirth in his eyes.

"Yes it went really well," Hermione responded playfully shoving her cousin in the shoulder as they both walked out of the living room to go join their parents.

-/-

**Malfoy Manor – Restroom**

The three Delacour ladies had decided before hand, to reconvene in the ladies restroom after their respective time with the english, to see what the other had gathered from these english wishing to have their favor.

"Maman j'ai trouvé mon compagnon," the French witch spoke with excitement in her native tongue. Her mother's face at hearing this lit up and pulled her eldest daughter to herself. Her younger daughter's face lighting up as well at having learned this new bit of information.

"Etes-vous sûr?" the French veela asked, making sure that her daughter was right about this bit of information.

"Tout à fait, j'ai eu ce sentiment dont tu m'as parlé, c'est elle, elle est un peu jeune mais," Fleur responded with excitement, Gabrielle in turn jumping up and down with excitement, and laughing a little at hearing the last bit.

"Ce n'est pas grave, nous devons dire à ton père à ce sujet, joyeuse nouvelles," the older veela responded with a smile as the three of them finished freshening up and walked back out to join the others for dinner.

-/-

Dialogue Translation -

1. Mother I have found my mate

2. Are you sure?

3. Completely, I got that feeling you told me about, she is the one, she is a bit young though

4. It does not matter, we must tell your father about this, joyous news

Hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review if your so inclined to, I won't lie reviews do encourage me to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2 -There's a Change in the Winds

Wow I did not expect the amount of favorites and reviews, thank you all very much. I am most grateful of the positive feedback and hope that you guys will continue to support me. Again I am very grateful people took the time to read and review my work.

A.N. Also as to the matter of my updates, they will talk place once a week, further information that you guys request of me will be answered on my profile page. Unless I have an exam of huge proportions or I am upheld for whatever reason I will not deter from my weekly updates. If I am however late in my updates, you guys should expect a slightly bigger chapter on my part, a small token of my gratitude for bearing with my lateness of an update. Thank you to all that reviewed and took the time to read my work.

Chapter 2: There's a Change in the Winds

The sounds of clinking utensils, nibbles, bites, short pauses. Predatory eyes, an urgency to pounce, eyes wavering. Hesitant gazes, a clinking glass, a still silence.

" 'at 'as ouite a scroomtuous meal, merci," the Delacour family matriarch commented, dabbing the corners of her mouth she had enjoyed the english themed meal to a certain degree, however still felt it a bit lacking.

"I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself madam, if I may I would like to invite you and your daughters for a cup of tea in the front room," the Malfoy family matriarch responded it turn, she had known prior to the Delacour family's arrival, of the true intent her husband and brother in law had for inviting the Delacours to dinner, she had been a bit apprehensive at first but seen reason at the bequest of her husband.

A relative smooth state of affairs, both Lucius and Rodolphus thankful for the eloquent invitation on Narcissa's part, they only had but their part to complete and the dinner invitation would be considered a success.

"Monsieur Delacour, If I may I would like to invite you to join Rodolphus and myself in the study, let the ladies and children better acquaint themselves" the imposing figure of Lucius spoke, a passive look upon his features.

" 'hat in particular?" the French man quickly responds, he had perceived there being an ulterior motive behind the dinner invitation, he was no fool. Having long since heard of the many wrongdoings that the Malfoy family and Lestrange family had been so inclined to commit. Faithful followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, power hungry pure-blood supremacists. Had he been born in a much earlier generation of his family, he might have even been so inclined as to join the maniac. He had not however been born to an earlier time, the views his family had held of pure-blood supremacy had long since passed. There were still a few other such pure-blooded families in France; however the majority had since seen reason and found it to be a crazy uneducated notion.

"It regards the matter of which we spoke about a few weeks prior,"

-/-

"If I may, what year will Fleur be entering this coming year at Beauxbatons?" Narcissa inquired, her older sister Bellatrix sitting rather stiffly at her side. The children sitting next to their respective mothers.

"Elle 'ill be enteering 'er sixth 'ear," the elder French witch responded, she was on guard, not trusting these english purebloods that had invited her family to dinner, there was always an ulterior with pureblood supremacists, she would not allow any harm to come to her two daughters, and if needs must would give up her own life to do so.

"How wonderful, she is the very image of a properly brought up young lady," Narcissa complemented, she hoped her sister would resist making any type of snide remark to the French foreigners.

"Oui, zank 'ou 'or the 'ommpliment," the younger French witch responded, she had been sneaking glances at the young English witch for the past few minutes.

" 'Our childreen, 'ay seem 'oung," Apolline Delacour spoke, having now made aware of her eldest daughter's discovery, had been paying particular attention to the young lady.

"Quite so, they will both be entering their third year," the somewhat complacent voice of Bellatrix Lestrange spoke this time, she had been quiet for longer than she would have liked, being the right hand of the Dark Lord, was not used to sitting still and quite.

" 'Ow lovely, thay seem like 'onderful 'ids,"

/ -

"It would be to the advantage of both our families," the tall intimidating figure of Rodolphus Lestrange urged, each man had taken to a cup of firewhiskey and had preferred to remain standing.

"It iz an interesting proposition," Monsieur Delacour responded with relative ease, he was not in favor of joining the pureblood cause to which the two men standing in front of him were partial to, but the information to which his dear wife had quickly informed him of in passing had piqued his interest. Having been the chosen of a veela, he knew the importance of this meeting going in his favor. He would have to tread carefully.

"One of utmost importance I assure you Monsieur," Lucius Malfoy coaxed, convincing the French man had been easier than he and Rodolphus could have hoped for.

"A 'ery interesting cause," false interest could go a long way, he would play their game to a certain extent, until his daughter could manage to make the young daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange fall deeply in love with her, her loyalties unwavering, would he play the part. All for his child, his precious Fleur.

"That is to say, would we be able to count on your support in our cause?" Lucius spoke once more, things were going according to plan indeed, this would make the other major pureblood families in authority in France that much more inclined to agree with the glorious ideology of the Dark Lord.

"A cause zat 'ould benefeet not only my 'amily but zat 'ouf tha ozzer 'amilies in france," having had been born the eldest son of the Louis and Adelynn Delacour, and the current head of the Delacour family, his held the most power amongst the others. Any hope these english men had of convincing the other families of joining their maniac cause in france, relied solely on him.

"I 'ill 'ave to give it more 'ought, 'est auzured 'entelmen I am most eentrigued," Monsieur Delacour spoke with a last sip of his firewhiskey, the burning liquid a welcome distraction from the minefield he had just entered.

"Marvelous," Lucius spoke, a delighted smile like smirk on his features, they had gotten the response they had desired of the french man; they had but to keep him within close proximity now to insure any deterring of any sort.

/ -

"We will have to do this again sometime," Rodolphus Lestrange spoke, a charming smile on his face, a bow and a kiss on the hand in due etiquette was given to each French lady. His wife and daughter standing next to him, a neutral look on his wife's face, and a small smile on that of his daughters as they bid goodbye to the Delacours.

"It 'as a 'ery eenjoyable evening," the oldest daughter of the French wizard spoke, Fleur. A small smile directed at the younger english witch. Pleasantries exchanged amongst the three families and with a quick kiss to the cheek on Fleur's part, planted firmly on Hermione. With the promise of another meeting, the Delacour family retreated with a pop, choosing to once more apparate away rather than the messy ordeal that was the floo network.

"That went better than expected," Lucius spoke once the French family had apparated away. His wife and son nodding in turn.

"Did you manage to convince that French man?" the blunt, brash question of Bellatrix Lestrange not catching the two pureblood men off guard, as per usual Bellatrix mannerism, this was to be expected. A small shake of the head on Narcissa's part, her sister had always been a blunt to the point pureblooded lady, not being one to adhere to the proper etiquette becoming of a pureblooded lady, not like Andromeda and herself, a part of her still thought of their other sister, lost to them forever, dear sweet Andy.

"He seemed very comprehensive, and most interested in the Dark Lord's cause, spoke of how it would benefit his family greatly," Lucius responded, catching the smirk that played at the corner of his sister in law's lips. She was pleased.

"Of course, any sensible pureblood would see the righteous need for a greatly needed change in our world, his two daughters would do well to marry proper purebloods in time, their half-breed status could be overlooked, a favor we could impart for his services to our Lord," Bellatrix spoke, taking a glance down at her daughter, the droopy eyes and the small yawn that escaped her daughters lips enough to tell Bellatrix that it was getting rather late, her child needed rest.

"Quite, his Lordship will be most pleased," Lucius agreed, the two daughters of the French man had been particularly, quite very stunning, a trait to be expected of veela although, half-breed status or not, they would benefit from a proper pureblood spouse in due time. For now it was getting quite late and his wife and son were to go shopping for new robes and school supplies for the upcoming term, in the morning. Both children's Hogwarts supply lists having had arrived the day prior.

"Yes, indeed he will, for now I must excuse my wife, Hermione and I, it is getting quite late and we still have the matter of Hermione and Draco's school supplies in the morning," Rodolphus excused, picking up his child, a small protest on her part, her reasoning that she was much to old be picked up by daddy. A chuckle from the four adults, a smirk on Bellatrix's part and a small smile from Draco, he himself being much too tired for a laugh. With a quick goodbye the Lestranges were off, the excitement of school supplies and the possibility of a new broom in the morning for Draco, encouraging the young boy to quickly make himself ready for bed.

/ -

**August 29****th**** : Early Afternoon**

**Location: Diagon Alley**

"Father says I'm to get a new broom after we get fitted for our robes," the youngest Malfoy spoke, as he and his cousin walked into Madam Malkin's, their mothers walking beside them respectively, their fathers having gone to pick up their books as per requested of their school supply list for the upcoming year.

"The new Firebolt?" his cousin questioned, catching him a bit of guard, she was never much one for the specifics of Quidditch and would often politely nod at the right moments when he spoke to her about the sport.

"I hope so, that or I could always ask for something else," he explained, adding the last bit on impulse, the horrified look on his cousin's face telling him that she had read up on the new broomstick, the fastest one in the world, surpassing that of even his nimbus 2001.

"Hello dearies, new robes for each of you?" the owner of the store Madam Malkins asked as per usual, having been used to the Hogwarts related business of the Malfoy and Lestrange families respectively for the past three consecutive years.

"Quite, we would like to request five new robes for them both as well as two winter robes," Narcissa spoke, not one for being humble, unafraid to flaunt the wealth to which her sister and herself were both partial to, and that of their children.

"Five each and two winter, very well then if you could both please stand on the stools facing the mirrors please," the store owner, somewhat surprised but not at all ungrateful for the business, wealthy customers were always a nice welcome. Quickly sizing up both children, she informed them that their purchases would be ready in a half hour.

"So what shall we do to pass the time?" Narcissa somewhat playfully inquired looking at the two young teenagers. Her sister, an impassive look about her face.

"Could we go to Magical Menagerie mother?" Hermione asked looking up at her mother, a small nod from the older witch, the only response.

"What are you going to get?" Draco asked, as they made their way to the pet shop. He had gotten an owl of his own for his first year of Hogwarts, his cousin having had gotten one herself, but as it would seem wanted another pet.

"I'm not sure, if mother will let me maybe a kneazle, you know how I've always wanted to get one," Hermione replied as they entered the shop, her cousin nodding in agreement, walking in step beside her.

Taking several minutes to carefully inspect the different types of pets the shop kept in store, both cousins eagerly observed the many different types of owls, kneazles; they made sure to stay clear of the rats, and finally even watched with particular interest a transforming rabbit.

"Is there something that you would like to get from here Hermione?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked her daughter, she had taken to carefully observing as she and Draco had gone from animal to animal and had seen that she had taken a particular interest to a rather fat kneazle in the back of the shop.

"Would it be alright?" the questioning look on her daughter's features enough, to make Bellatrix walk up to the shop owner and request the fat cat at the back of the store.

"Oh thank you mother!" the excited outburst from her daughter and a strong hug, causing Bellatrix to glare at the shop owner for staring at the form of affection rarely seen outside of home, from mother and daughter, she had appearances to keep.

"Will tha' be all for you today ma'am?" the shop owner questioned putting the kneazle in a moderately sized carrier.

"Is there something you would like from here Draco?" Narcissa inquired looking at her son; she too had noticed him observing with interest the various animals around the shop.

"I would quite like the small rabbit," Draco responded, looking at a small baby rabbit at the front of the shop. With a nod from Narcissa, the shop owner scooped up the small animal and put it in another carrier.

"tha' be all for today?" the shop owner asked once more, eager to be payed his galleons.

"Yes that will be all," Bellatrix responded, holding a hand out to stop her sister from reaching for her galleon pouch, and taking her own out to pay for both the children's purchases.

"Tha' will be 20 galleons in total," the shop owner requested, making sure to hand over each respective animal to the respective child with relative care, you could never be too careful with wealthy folk, he had noticed them as such on the material of clothing they had been wearing, upon entrance to his shop.

"Thank you kindly for shopping at Magical Menagerie," the cheery shop owner called out as the four made their way out of the shop.

"Your robes should be ready by now," Narcissa spoke as she and her sister lead the children back to Madam Malkins, she had in fact been right, each child as per usual had tried their new robes on and had them each reduced in size with a simple reduction spell, for the trip back home. Getting the last of their robes in order, they were startled by the loud outbursts of screams coming from the outside of the shop.

"Sirius Black! He's escaped from Azkaban!" the rather large outburst from a by passer catching the attention of every person in the shop.

"Narcissa! Draco!" the forms of Lucius

"Bellatrix, Hermione!" and Rodolphus cutting through the crowd of frenzied diagon alley witches and wizards making an attempt to quickly go back to the safety of their respective homes.

"We must get home, quickly" the stern tone from both men informed, both women grabbing ahold of their respective children and apparating away to Lestrange Manor.

/ -

"Hermione darling why don't you and Draco go up to your room and instruct the house elves how to organize your school supplies," Rodolphus Lestrange instructed his young daughter, handing her reduced in size books, pointing his wand at them and casting a simple reversal spell to make them grow back to their normal sizes, snapping his fingers, a house elf appears with a pop bowing in front of the tall man and small child. "Elf, take my daughter and her cousin's things upstairs they need to organize their things for Hogwarts," he demanded of the small quivering elf, the elf in turn taking the books from the young miss and sir and following them up the nearby staircase.

"This was not precedented," Lucius spoke, he knew that Sirius Black had been framed; he had not been an ardent follower of the Dark Lord, a blood traitor.

"Exactly so, there is a possibility that he will try to get in contact with the boy," Rodolphus commented, his wife beside him a scowl on her face.

"I would like to see him try to get past the wards at Hogwarts, that blasted castle is too complex for a blood traitor like him to penetrate it," Bellatrix spoke, there was a possibility he could try to go after their children, her cousin had always been indifferent to the pride that came with being a pureblood, and had been removed from the family tapestry by their aunt Walburga, upon his dissertation of their ways.

"It would be preferred, if he were to be give the dementor's kiss, an end fit for a blood traitor," Rodolphus spoke, he detested the blood traitor as much as his wife did.

Narcissa watched on as the three conferred with each other, having not been a death eater she was most grateful for. And although she had been appalled at the news of her cousin joining the light, she had felt a twinge of sadness. Growing up had been both good and bad, adulthood had taken her sister and cousin away, both had chosen to rebel and fight for the light. Her parents had both since passed and even her cousin Regulus had since passed as well, gone without a word to anyone.

/ -

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Draco asked his cousin, the elves had long since finished organizing their school robes, clothes, supplies, and whatever else they had decided to pack for Hogwarts. Linky, a Lestrange family elf had since brought both teenagers some biscuits and steaming mugs of coco as well as feed for the animals.

"Sirius Black, I'm assuming," Hermione responded, she had been petting her new Kneazle with gentle scratches on the ears here and there, Draco had taken to watching his rabbit hop about the room.

"The blood traitor?" Draco inquired, he and Hermione had each heard about the man on numerous occasion, an example of what a proper pureblood ought not to become.

"Yeah, he's the one who got sent to Azkaban," Hermione responded, the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban had unnerved her, would the school have enough wards to keep him from breaching them. If he had managed to escape the clutches of the dementors, what was to stop him from getting into Hogwarts? Many thoughts were going through her mind, each ranging from panic to worry too well she couldn't quite put her finger on it, they were quite numerous.

"Hmm, well thanks to him I wasn't able to get my firebolt," Draco surmised, he was a young boy after all, and even though he himself was quite worried about the Sirius Black escape he knew that his father would be do something about it, but he wasn't about to voice his worry to his cousin no, he was the gentleman he had to protect her, keep a strong face.

"Really Draco," his cousin responded a smile playing at the corners of her lips a small laugh, quickly turning into a series of laughs, when Draco started to tickle her, a small distraction from the series of events that had unfolded throughout the past 48 hours, and that of the series of events that would unfold this year. To say the least, things were definitely changing and too fast for Draco's liking.

/ -

**August 29****th ****: Mid Afternoon**

**Location : Southern France, Seaside – Delacour Manor - Library**

"Avez-vous vraiment trouver votre compagnon Fleur?" [Did you really find your mate Fleur?] The overly excited voice of Gabrielle Delacour exclaimed as she sat on her older sister's lap reading a book, the later doing the actual reading.

"Oui Gabrielle," [Yes Gabrielle] the soft voice of Fleur spoke, her mother and father had both asked to speak with her, after having tucked in Gabrielle to bed. And after many questions, more so from her father than her mother, they had both given her their blessing and had happily agreed that they would have to keep the Lestrange family close, at least to a certain degree; that pertaining to their daughter.

"Elle est jolie," [She is pretty] her little sister responded, wiggling out so as to escape from her sister's lap.

"Oui elle est," the older French witch spoke, feeling the presence of another individual in the room and turning around to face them. Her mother, with an overly excited Gabrielle at her side now, how her sister had expressed a relative calm at last night's dinner invitation was beyond her, the small little witch was often rather rambunctious.

"Fleur votre père a obtenu les renseignements que vous avez demandé de lui," [Fleur your father has obtained the information you requested of him] the Delacour matriarch informed as she watched with amusement how quickly her eldest daughter got up from her seated position on the rug and walked out of the library. To be a young veela and in love, how wonderful.

/ -

**Location: Delacour - Study**

"papa, maman dit que vous avez les informations que j'ai demandé hier soir?" [Dad, mom said that you have the information that I asked for last night] Fleur inquired as she poked her head in to her father's study, the older man looked at his eldest daughter with a small smile and took out a small piece of parchment.

"Oui ma Fleur, voici toutes les informations que vous aurez besoin d'entrer en contact avec miss lestrange via chouette, j'ai informé son père qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de nos deux familles que nos filles devraient être mieux aquainted et forment une amitié," [Yes my flower, here is all the information that you will need to get in contact with miss lestrange via owl, I have informed her father that it would be to the benefit of both our families that our daughters should get better aquainted and form a friendship] the French man spoke, handing over the piece of parchment to the eager hands of his eldest daughter.

"Merci papa," [Thank you dad] the happy retreating form of his daughter called out, times were changing, the winds were stirring, his little girl was growing up.

-/ -

Hey guys here is the second chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews I am most grateful to you all. And if you're so inclined to do so once more, I would appreciate a review they encourage me to write more for you guys and with greater speed at that. Again thank you so much and see you guys in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Simple Request

Hey guys, its once more time for another update. I am grateful that you guys have stuck by me thus far, I appreciate all of the reviews and follows and favorites. Thank you to all and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. If you guys have any questions for me, feel free to ask them as I will make sure to answer them to the best of my abilities.

Chapter 3: A simple request

**September 1****st****: Early Morning**

**Location: Platform Nine-And-Three Quarters **

A gleaming sun, shinning on for all to enjoy. A new dawn, a new day. People of all shapes and sizes, of young ages and old. The scurrying of feet and pitter patter of young impressionable children. A lone train station, housing the mighty stature of the Hogwarts Express, standing proud for all eyes to see. Tearful parents, anxious children, hugs, kisses, promises of letters, eager waves of goodbyes.

"So many mudbloods," the tall intimidating form of Bellatrix Lestrange spoke, a grimace on her otherwise beautiful features. It was finally the long awaited day, the first day of a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hermione, you would do well to teach them who their betters are," Bellatrix instructed, looking down at the small frame of her daughter, she couldn't help but feel a small ping of sadness overcome her. However, this was neither the time nor the place, nor was it proper of a lady of her social standing and blood to show any weakness in front of other sorts of people, wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea.

"You'll do that won't you poppet," the equally tall and intimidating form of Rodolphus Lestrange spoke, clasping a hand gently on his daughter's shoulder, a simple nod from their child.

"Oh I almost forgot, I received an interesting proposition from Mr. Delacour the other day," Rodolphus spoke. Lucius stood a bit stiffly, not knowing where his brother in law would be leading the conversation, it was not something to discuss in open air. They did not need the word getting to the wrong people that they were seeking to attain the favor of the french pure-bloods. For now it needed to be kept a closely guarded secret.

"Rodolphus," the warning tone of his brother in law, earning a mischievous smile and a raised hand on Rodolphus' part.

"He has asked, if it wouldn't be much trouble, if Hermione and his eldest daughter exchange letters of correspondence, it would please us greatly Hermione if you would do this for mummy and daddy," Rodolphus spoke, much to the delight of his brother in law. His wife on the other hand, was a bit apprehensive, she to saw the advantage that this would have for them in aiding the Dark Lord's cause. However the thought that her only child would have to consort with half-breeds although influential ones still rather bothered her.

A firm nod and a light blush. A hug from her father and a promise of a letter, a kiss from her aunt Narcissa and a nod and smile from her uncle.

"Draco, remember to protect your cousin, we wouldn't want the wrong sort to try and associate themselves with her," a stern instruction for Lucius Malfoy to his young son.

"Of course father," a firm nod on Draco's part. A final wave goodbye and the two teenagers boarded the train. Ladies first, as the proper gentleman Draco made sure to give Hermione first entrance.

"I wonder if this year Potter will remember to be on time," Draco spoke with a sneer as they walked down the train to find a compartment, he didn't want to get one next to any mudbloods or worse Harry Potter. They were both startled when a compartment door slid open rather abruptly and the familiar face poked their head out.

"Draco, Hermione!" the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, another slytherin third year, exclaimed delighted to see them both.

"Hello Pansy," the calm collected voice of Hermione responded, she had thought the girl a bit much their first year and had not wanted to make friends with her initially, but the girl had grown on her the past couple of years. It was nice to have someone other than Draco to talk to, and Pansy had proven to be good friend, having had stood up to Millicent Bulstrode their first year. Millicent another first year at the time that had taken to bullying Hermione a bit, Pansy and another first year Daphne had decided to stand up to the girl and had since been Hermione's closest friends. Or rather as close as Hermione let them get to her, it wasn't smart to completely let others knew everything about you; it would put you in a compromising position and give leeway to allow them to hurt you, at least according to her mother.

"Hello," Draco responded with a somewhat smile, the boy was reaching an age where girls were beginning to catch his attention. Hermione and he were both somewhat glad to see their friends once more; it had been a small while since they had seen their fellow Slytherins. Having had made plans to see each other over the break and with trips planned by their respective parents it had been a while.

Entering the compartment and seeing to that their school trunks were safely put away on the above compartments, both teenagers sat down on opposite ends facing each other.

"You'll never guess what I heard my father talk about the other day," Draco began; he always liked to lead a conversation, always the leader never the follower not like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mudbloods won't be allowed at Hogwarts anymore," a snide remark on Pansy's part. The girl had always been one lacking in tact.

"Unfortunately no, Potter was almost expelled," Draco responded, he had overheard his father speaking to his uncle about the matter.

This new bit of information piqued Hermione's interest. She hadn't heard either of her parents mention this at home. What had the boy done this time to get himself in trouble, it would seem as though he rather liked getting into it. Attention is what Draco called it, nothing more than another one of Harry Potter's attempts to get more attention, pitiful.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, much to the surprise of her cousin. Hermione was never much one to ask anything about the Potter boy, always acted rather indifferent to the whole ordeal that was Harry Potter.

"Father says that he blew up his aunt, the Minister spoke to him about it, but let him off. If you ask me I say that they should have expelled him right there on the spot, keep his muggle loving self out of Hogwarts," the response from Draco was instantaneous.

Blowing up his aunt didn't seem like something Harry Potter would do, always the hero never the villain. Although that was tested last year with the predicament of the Chamber of Secrets, a notion proven false when it was Harry Potter himself that defeated the basilisk terrorizing the school and saved the student population. Intriguing indeed, with the news of Monsieur Delacour's request and the enigma that was Harry Potter, or at least to Hermione he seemed like an enigma she had always thought the boy curious although a bit brash at times and strange on occasion. This year was definitely starting out to be one filled with mystery, the good kind hopefully.

-/-

**Location: Hogsmeade Station**

The train had since arrived at Hogsmeade Station; students were one by one shuffling out of the train. Having long since changed into their school robes. Amazed first years looking on in wonder at all that was and all that they hoped to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Older students chuckling to themselves as they watched the first years look on with amazement, remembering a time when they themselves had been first years and were amazed at all that they saw. A few looking a bit shaken, there had been an incident on the train ride to Hogwarts. Dementors had found their way onto the train and had caused quite an unsettling feeling of fear amongst the students. Thankfully their compartment had not been reached by the dementors by the time the teachers on board had driven them away. It was safe to assume that the ministry would be hearing about this incident, Draco had made it a point to say out loud to their group of friends after the Dementors had left the train.

Their group which consisted of Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and on occasion Daphne. Although they had yet to see her, they would see her at the feast if not while finding a carriage to ride to the school.

"Hey look Potter's still walking, the dementors give you a nice scare," Draco taunted as they turned to see Harry Potter and his group of friends pick a carriage a little ways away from the one that they had chosen.

"Watch it Malfoy," the strong tone of Ronald Weasley threatened, the redhead had always been one quick to rise in temperament.

"Or what, you'll try to smother me with your second hand robes," Draco taunted once more, it had always been rather easy to get a rise out of the red headed boy.

"You gre-,"

"Ron, stop it he's not worth it," the gentle voice of Neville Longbottom spoke, he didn't like arguments in general least of all when they were with Draco Malfoy the slytherin always seemed to have it out for their gang of friends Harry more than themselves. And he especially didn't like it when the slytherin boy's cousin was with him during those arguments; he knew what her parents had done to his. They were vile wizards and he didn't like the reminder that their daughter brought to him every time he had to look at her. Her parents had taken what should have been a happy home life with his mum and dad, and yet had gotten away without being convicted. He knew, his gran knew, just about the whole wizarding world knew. But there hadn't been any concrete evidence to convict them and he hated it. Why did Hermione Lestrange get to have a mum and dad a home with both parents fine and healthy? And yet he could only see his parents when his gran took him to St. Mungos to visit. It wasn't fair, he didn't like her, and she in turn always had an air of contempt one of superiority, at least to him it seemed as such, she for the most part choose to remain quiet when her cousin would get into an argument with them.

After a few moments of silence, the red headed boy decided to concede and in turn nodded his head. Malfoy really wasn't worth it, in the end he knew that he was a slimy git and that was that. There was a feast to get to after all, no need to ruin his appetite; there would be plenty of opportunities to get back at Malfoy later in the school year. There was after all the Quidditch and House cups to win that would show the Slytherins.

"Sod of Malfoy," Ron Weasley retorted at the blond slytherin boy, and got into a carriage with his friends.

"Blood Traitor," was the only response from Draco, as he himself got onto a carriage with his cousin and friends, it was always fun to mess with the red head he always provided a laugh.

-/-

**Location: Hogwarts – Great Hall**

"Daphne it's lovely to see you," Hermione spoke as their group of friends took their usual seats at the slytherin table, the Great Hall was decorated as per usual with the hanging in mid hair candles and the starry sky above the Hall a few clouds here and there. The atmosphere around the Hall was a good one, or rather at least to Hermione it felt as such.

"It's wonderful to see you too Hermione, my sister wanted me to sit with her on the train ride she's shy you know wouldn't want to seem like a cold hearted person now would I," Daphne responded, this would be her younger sister Astoria's first year at Hogwarts.

"Ah yes, Astoria is finally starting this year is she excited?" Hermione asked, eyes looking over in the direction of the entrance door, the doors had just opened and the first years were coming in.

"If she's sorted into Slytherin then yes, if not well there will have to be a lot of explaining done to my parents," Daphne responded, her sister had told her about her fear of not getting sorted into slytherin, Daphne herself knew how badly her parents would react if Astoria was not sorted into slytherin. Their family had been in slytherin for generations and would hopefully continue as such provided Astoria was sorted properly.

"With her blood there shouldn't be anything to worry about, not even the sorting hat would be so dimwitted," Pansy remarked, a grateful smile on Daphne's part.

A smile of encouragement from Hermione.

There was nothing to worry about, there shouldn't be, blood never lies. A mantra that her parents had taken to saying often to the two Greengrass sisters.

-/-

One by one the first years were sorted. Being called up one by one. Some taking longer than others, however there hadn't been an instantaneous sorting like there had been for Draco yet. At least not since their group of slytherin students had attended Hogwarts.

"Greengrass, Astoria!"

With gaping breath, Daphne watched as her little sister walked up the small steps and sat on the stool. A few moments passed, moments that seemed like they had been minutes rather than seconds. What if her little sister wasn't sorted into slytherin, no she mustn't think that way. Everything would be alright.

"SLYTHERIN," the loud voice of the hat shouted both startling and earning a sigh of relief from Daphne, looking over at Hermione and Pansy she saw that they were both relieved for her as well. Looking back over at her little sister, she saw that Professor McGonagall had already taken the sorting hat of her head and Astoria was now walking over to their table, in her general direction, a smile on her face.

-/-

"Dementors at Hogwarts, my father will be hearing about this I can assure you of that," Draco spoke as he and Blaise Zabini conversed, the feast had finished a few minutes prior and the students had been dismissed to turn in for the night, they had classes to attend the following day.

As they walked in the general direction of the dungeons, albeit their common room was located behind a stone wall in the cellar of Hogwarts. As they approached their common room, they were somewhat surprised to see Professor Snape as he usually tended to be in his teacher's quarters by this time of the night.

"Miss Lestrange, I moment of your time," the tall slim form of the Potions Professor spoke as he beckoned for the young girl to follow.

"Yes Professor," Hermione responded, a small wave to her friends, she would catch up with them after speaking with whatever it was Professor Snape wanted.

As she followed the Slytherin Head of House down the cellar, she couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly that Professor Snape would want from her, she wasn't a bad student; she was actually at the top of her year. And Professor Snape always preferred the slytherins, so she knew she couldn't possibly be in trouble. As they entered the Potions Professor's classroom, she noticed that Professor Snape had taken something out of his robe pocket.

"Miss Lestrange might I inquire if you would know what this is?" The Potions Professor asked a solemn look on his face, as he let the object in his hand fall, a golden chain connected to it preventing it from hitting the ground. The object itself looked like a small hourglass with cylinder like circles framing it.

"A Time Turner sir," was Hermione's meek, simple response, she had only read about Time Turners. But had never actually seen one. Her father had once promised to take her to the Ministry to see one when she was older.

"Correct Miss Lestrange, and do you know what it's used for?" The Potions Professor asked once more.

"It's a device used to travel back in time, the number of times the user turns the hour glass represents the number of hours they go backwards, however dangerous if the user is seen by their past self as it can cause madness or death in worst cases" Hermione's simple response.

"Very good Miss Lestrange and do you know why I'm showing you this Time Turner?" once more a question from the Potions Professor.

"No sir," a simple response.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to take more than the required number of courses for this year," The Potions Professor began.

"Yes sir, but how-"

"I was informed by your parent's Miss Lestrange, now because you wish to endeavor in such a heavy workload, it would be unfortunate if you were not able to attend some of your courses, as I have seen that some take place during the same hour," The Potions Professor continued.

"As such, I have taken the liberty at the behest of your mother and father to acquire this Time Turner for yourself, it has been paid for by your father and is being given to you in the hopes that you will be able to manage all of your courses, however I must advice that you not abuse it, and refrain from mentioning that you have it within your possession to your classmates," the Potions professor finished, dropping the Time Turner in the awaiting hands of the young girl.

"Yes Professor and thank you," Hermione responded looking, with eyes big and full of wonder at the Time Turner now in her hands.

"You may go back to your dorm now Miss Lestrange," The Professor Snape instructed as the young girl gave a nod, bid him goodnight, and left his classroom.

-/-

**Location: Slytherin Common Room – Dorms – Girl's Dormitories**

"So what did Professor Snape want?" Pansy asked from her seated position on her bed, as Hermione walked into the third year slytherin girl's dormitory. Since Hermione had left with Professor Snape, Daphne and she had taken to exchanging what they had done over the break. Daphne's younger sister had come into their dormitory a few minutes after they had settled themselves in. The younger girl had wanted to bid her older sister goodnight and had promptly left after having done so.

"He just wanted to speak to me about my schedule," Hermione responded walking over to the bed that she assumed was hers. Her school trunk had been placed at the bottom of the bed. Making her way over to her trunk, she drew her wand out, muttered a simple spell and unlocked the clasp keeping the trunk closed. It was after all time to get ready for bed.

"What was wrong with it?" Daphne inquired, she too was on her bed choosing instead to lay down on it. The other girls in the dorm had since gone to bed. Choosing to go to sleep early rather than stay up late and chat, they had a long day of classes that awaited them the following day.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure that it was correct," Hermione responded as she walked over to the changing panel, three long boards connected together and held in place, standing erect to allow students to change within a certain privacy.

"Alright, well now that that's cleared, can we get back to what we were discussing," Pansy's voice cut through the air.

"Oh? What were you two discussing before I arrived?" Hermione asked, now changed into a nightgown charmed by her mum to keep her warm.

"We were discussing what we did over the break, Pansy was saying that her parent's took her to Romania to look at the dragons," Daphne responded, she and Pansy had long since changed into their sleeping attires.

"Really? Romania, that must have been fun and dragons to?" Hermione responded with rapt interest, Dragons like most magical creatures had always been something that she had been privy to.

"Yes, I have an uncle who works with them there, he's the head of treatment for them," Pansy eagerly responded. It had been a rather fun and enjoyable trip.

"Wow that must have been an amazing trip," Hermione commented once more, looking over at Daphne told her that the girl had, had a similar reaction.

"So Daph, what did you do over the break?" Hermione asked, as she got into her bed and got underneath the covers.

"Nothing that special, we just visited some family in Denmark," Daphne simply responded, the most fun that she had had during the break was going Diagon Alley to shop for her younger sister's school supplies.

"Oh well I'm sure that must have been fun," Hermione replied, trying to lighten her friends spirits.

"I guess, but enough about my droll break, what did you do during yours?" the girl inquired, she and Pansy had both heard Draco speak about the French family they had, had dinner with over the break.

"Oh yes do tell Hermione," Pansy agreed, she had been hoping Hermione would fill them in on the details when she got back from speaking with Professor Snape.

At hearing this, it made the young girl blush a little. How to go about telling her friends that meeting a veela would captivate an individual so much. Like a magnetic pull that you could not help but fall in, but could not find the explanation for. And about the favor that Mr. Delacour had asked of her father. Oh how to word it all, it was simply a conundrum.

"Well-

-/-

Ok guys that's it for now, I hope that you guys liked that chapter, and I thank you all for continuing to support my story I am most grateful. Now if you guys feel so inclined to do so please leave me a review, they not only make me feel good about my writing but they encourage me to write more for you guys. With that being said I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter as I have enjoyed typing it. Until the next chapter, thank you guys for the support


	4. Taken By Surprise

Hey guys, ok first off all I would like to apologize for the delay. I was not able to update on the 14th. I deeply apologize for that, but there has been a bit of a family emergency and I have not been home since completing my finals. I haven't even been near a computer these past few days. It seems that as the end of the year draws nigh, that many families are being put through grief. Especially the families in Connecticut, it's a horrible tragedy that has befallen the parents of all those innocent children that lost their lives much too early. As well as the families of the teachers that gave their lives to save their students. It's truly a grievous time, on my part my heart goes out to those families, to those little children that lost their lives.

I am now bringing you this chapter; I hope that you all enjoy it. As I have spent a good deal of time on it since getting access to my laptop once more.

Chapter 4: Taken By Surprise

"You'd think that they would hire a qualified professor, not an oaf," the condescending tone of Draco Malfoy spoke as they followed Hagrid, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"It suits him don't you think, a creature teaching about creatures," Pansy remarked earning an eye roll from Daphne.

"Really Pans, he can't help it," A snide remark on Daphne's part as they continued following the Care of Magical Creatures Professor down a trail in the forbidden Forrest.

"A'righ you lot, less chaterin' form a group over there an open your books ta page 49," the loud booming voice of Hagrid spoke out to the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Looking down at her own Care of Magical Creatures text book, Hermione made no move to open the rabid looking book. Looking over at her friends she could see that they had the same thought in mind. The book itself looked like a spider like creature, ready to attack at any given moment.

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that," Draco spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Just stroke tha spine o'course," the response from the Professor.

With that knowledge in mind, Hermione ran her a finger down the spine of the questionable book and true to the professor's word the book didn't try to bite or attack her in any sort of way. The same however could not be said for Neville Longbottom as his book didn't respond to the back stroke the boy did before opening his own book, instead choosing to attack the poor lad.

"Don't be such a twit Longbottom," was Draco's quick remark, earning him a few glares from the Gryffindors, one in particular being Ron Weasley who made a move to approach the blond haired boy but was stopped by Harry Potter himself. A simple shake of the head and the red headed boy stopped, instead choosing to just glare at Draco.

"Pity, that a pureblood has been reduced to that level of idiocy," Draco quipped, his whole group of friends lightly laughing at seeing the Longbottom boy fighting with his book on the ground.

"Blood's wasted on him," Blaise agreed, earning their group of friends another glare from the red headed Weasley boy and this time Harry Potter himself.

"They think they're funny," the red head bit back, gaze never leaving the slytherins.

"Oh yeah terribly funny, really witty, god this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes," the blond haired slytherin's simple retort, causing Goyle another fellow slytherin to laugh at the remark.

Feeling fed up with the rude and downright mean remarks by the slytherin, Harry did not choose to stay quiet any more than he had already been. Taking a few steps towards Draco, gaze never wavering.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"oooh," Draco goaded, handing his school bag to Goyle and taking a few steps towards Harry as well.

Stopping just a few feet away from the Gryffindor boy and with a mildly worried gaze, Draco glanced up and pointed upwards to the sky shouting

"Dementor! Dementor!"

Causing the rest of the third year Gryffindor students and Harry Potter to quickly glance in the direction Draco had pointed. The immediate laughter from the Slytherins, quickly making them realize their error, it had been another ill spirited joke.

Choosing to continue taunting Harry Potter, Draco put the hood of his robes over his head saying "oooohhhh," his friends following suit.

"Prats," Ron bit back, pulling Harry away from the slytherins as Hagrid tried to quiet the class to attention.

Clearing his voice Hagrid looked on at the students now turned around facing him.

"Tadadada~!" Hargid's loud booming voice resounded.

"Isn't he beautiful," Hagrid spoke as a tall bird like creature approached them. Tossing a dead bird towards the creature Hagrid cleared his voice once more and spoke. "Say hello to buckbeak,"

"Hagrid exactly what is that," a startled Ron Weasley spoke looking at the creature in stunned trepidation.

"That Ron is a Hippogriff," Hagrid's simple reply.

"First thing you wanna know 'bout Hippogriff's is that they're very proud creatures, very proud, and very easily offended, you do not want to insult a Hippogriff it'll probably be the last thing you ever do" Hagrid continued.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello," Hagrid said clasping his hands together and looking at his students with an expectant look. Choosing to stay where they were the slytherins watched on as the rest of the class took a few steps back leaving the oblivious Harry Potter to be the volunteer.

"Well done Harry, well done," the gleeful tone of Hagrid spoke ushering the young boy forward. The boy in question, eyes going wide and looking around now realizing his friends a few feet away.

How dense could a boy be, Hermione wondered watching the Gryffindor boy carefully move forward, a small smirk like smile on her face.

**-x—**

"So the big chicken took him for a ride, Oh please," an irritated Draco Malfoy spoke getting up from his seated position beside a tree and walking forward towards were Harry Potter was getting down from the Hippogriff. After following Professor Hagrid's instructions, Harry Potter was awarded a ride from the Hippogriff to the amusement of the Professor and the astonished looks of his peers.

Shoving several people aside Draco walked up to the winged like bird in a confident stride.

"Not dangerous at all are you? Great ugly brute!" Draco shouted at the Hippogriff, Professor Hagrid quickly telling the boy to quiet down and back away. However much too late as the Hippogriff in an angry screech stood up on its hind legs and nicked the Slytherin boy in the arm.

With a cry of pain the young slytherin boy was brought down. Hagrid quickly moving towards the angry Hippogriff and pushing him back away from the blond boy. Harry Potter looking on in startled trepidation, how a kind sweet creature could quickly become so dangerous spooked him a bit.

"It's killed me, it's killed me," Draco cried out holding his right arm, still lying on the ground.

"I-It's just a scratch!" the scared looking Professor spoke trying to calm the boy.

Making her way, away from the now huddled students. Hermione quickly rushed over to where her cousin lay on the ground.

"Professor he has to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione spoke up, crouching down to help Draco stand up.

"I-I'm the teacher I'll do it," a still startled Hagrid spoke picking up the boy and headed in the direction of the castle. A worried looking Hermione following not far behind.

"Y-You're going to regret this, friggin bloody chicken," the wails of the slytherin boy rang out as the Professor carried him away.

"Class Dismissed," Hagrid shouted back at the remaining students. The rest of Draco and Hermione's friends looking startled as they watched their leader carried away. Picking up their friend's belongings they made their way back to the castle with the rest of their peers.

**-x-**

"Dearie you'll have to wait outside," Madam Pomfrey the mediwitch in charge of the Hospital Wing, spoke ushering the young witch outside.

"I'm family," Hermione protested.

"I'll call you back in when I've finished seeing to young mister Malfoy, Miss Lestrange," The mediwitch replied shutting the doors in Hermione's face.

"That was rude," Hermione said to herself leaning back onto a nearby wall. Several minutes went by and the young girl remained outside the Hospital Wing, not wanting to leave before she'd be able to see how Draco's condition was. If there was one thing certain, it was that someone would pay for Draco's injury, their parents would see to that.

The sudden sound of the Hospital Wing doors opening started the young girl from her thoughts.

"You can come in now Miss Lestrange," Madam Pomfrey spoke motioning for the young girl to follow her. Hermione immediately followed the mediwitch back into the Hospital Wing, quickly making her way over to the bed were Draco lay.

At seeing Hermione walk into the Hospital Wing, the young boy immediately clutched his injured arm.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, walking up to the bed were Draco laid and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"It hurts, Madam Pomfrey says another minute or two and I could have lost my arm," Draco's simple response.

"You were really brave," Hermione spoke, Draco giving her a grateful smile in turn. In the state Draco seemed to be in, Hermione was sure that Professor Hagrid would probably be looking at a sacking, it was inevitable. That or the hippogriff would be put to death, Hermione almost felt bad for both creature and professor, _almost._

**-x—**

"Your so brave Draco," Pansy spoke later that evening, as the dark coat of the night rolled over the sky, it was dinner time, students were walking into the Great Hall coming in from their evening classes, or from the quidditch pitch. Tryouts would be starting soon and students hoping to make their respective house teams were practicing as much as they could.

"I consider myself lucky, another minute and I could have lost my arm," Draco repeated the tale and Pansy along with Goyle and Crabbe listened with rapt attention, as the blond boy told of his close call, of being incredibly close to losing his arm, paying their meals no attention so as to not miss a detail. Hermione siting right next to her cousin, had decided eat her dinner. Having already heard the tale once, Daphne and her younger sister sat across from her. Both choosing to eat their meals instead of listening to a repeat of Draco's tale.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco," Pansy asked, the slytherin girl was seated on Draco's other side.

"It comes and it goes," Draco responded.

"Listen to him, he's really laying it on think isn't he, downright arse if you ask me," Hermione heard the angry voice of Ron Weasley, making a retort in her cousin's direction. Looking at the boy from her meal, she directed a glare in his direction.

_Blood Traitor,_ the young girl thought, choosing not to say it aloud, no use in starting an argument with the likes of a _Weasley_, as her Father and Uncle Lucius always said.

"You have a problem with me?" The harsh tone of Ron Weasley spoke up, having caught the slytherin girl's glare. The volume of his tone catching the attention of a good portion of the Great Hall, as well as Draco and their friends.

"None that you should concern yourself with," Hermione's quick retort, it was best to put a stopper on any argument that the Weasley boy was trying to start.

"Can't reply huh? Bloody cowards the lot of ya," Ron Weasley bit back, earning glares from the slytherins. His friends sitting on both sides of him glaring right back, although they both knew that their friend had started the argument, they weren't going to leave him alone in the fight, friends stuck together and that's just what they would do. As for Neville, being able to openly glare at Hermione Lestrange was not something that he was going to pass up; he just didn't like the girl.

"Trying to start something Weasel," Draco spoke up, glaring at the Gryffindor boy.

From the Professor's table, the Headmaster and the Professor's looked on. The outburst created by the youngest Weasley boy having caught their attention. Professor Snape choosing to stand up and put a stop to the fight beginning to form was made to sit down, when the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore raised a hand and stood up instead.

Walking down from the Professor's table, the headmaster calmly walked up to the two tables, standing in-between the two he spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure we can come to an understanding, dinner time is a time to spend with friends and enjoy a nice meal, why ruin it with a petty fight," the headmaster advised looking at both boys that had by this point stood up from where they were seated and were glaring at each other.

"Of course Headmaster," a passive looking Draco replied after a few seconds and sat back down, wouldn't do to get in trouble over a petty squabble with the _Weasel_, so close to the beginning of the school year at least

"Sorry Headmaster," the Weasley boy replied, choosing to take the Headmaster's advice and opted to sit back down instead.

Hermione for her part, although having seen the glare directed in her direction by Neville Longbottom, choose to ignore it. However the look that she had received by the Potter boy, it left her with an eerie feeling. She would have to write a letter to her mother and father later tonight, and one to Miss Delacour as well, as her father had asked of her, she seemed like a nice girl a _very_ nice girl, but she wasn't about to admit that, not yet. She had to get to know the girl first after all and she could do with a friend outside of Hogwarts, someone she could maybe confide in. _Maybe_. And then maybe, with time she would be able to decipher the weird feeling in her stomach she felt.

"_Are you sure you don't like this girl?" _Pansy had asked the night prior when she had told her two friends about her evening with the Delacour Family.

"_Really Pansy," Daphne had defended, the thought was so out there and highly unlikely._

"_Well the way she described it, it sounded like she fancied the girl," Pansy replied._

"_If Hermione was into girls, she would have told us, and besides how would you know," Daphne spoke, crossing her arms and looking at her friend, glancing at Hermione to see her other friend going red._

"_My mum told me, she spoke to me about the changes that we would be going through now that we're young ladies," Pansy clarified, after all if her mum had explained these details with her, she wasn't about to question them she trusted her mum._

"_I'm not trying to say your mum lied to you, but I highly doubt that the feelings that Hermione felt were those of love," Daphne replied._

"_Why don't we ask Hermione then," Pansy retorted, she was not about to lose this discussion._

"_You've already made her red, from your ridiculous remarks," Daphne defended once more._

"_Hermione?" Pansy asked an expectant look at her now semi flustered looking friend._

"_I'm sure it was because she's a quarter Veela, they give off certain pheromones, they can't really help it it's who they are," Hermione defended._

"_See," Daphne spoke with a smug smirk._

"_Right, it was probably that, completely forgot about that," Pansy quickly replied, trying to cover her error._

"_Don't worry about it, we should probably head to bed," Hermione assured._

"_Yeah got classes in the morning," Daphne spoke as well, glad that their discussion was over._

"_Of course, night," Pansy replied, getting into her covers and tucking in for the night._

_The few candles lightly illuminating their dormitory dimming, candles enchanted to dim and brighten when the occupants were either going to bed or it was night or morning. Hermione however couldn't help but worry, glad that her friends hadn't really read about Veelas and would take her word for it. The books that she had read, only spoke of the pheromones or thrall as was the designated word for it, only worked on males. It had no effect on women. Weird_

**-x—**

"Hermione, Hermione," Daphne's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Hermione replied now looking at her friend, noticing the absence of Daphne's younger sister.

"You were gone for a minute there, everything ok?" the slytherin girl replied.

"Yeah, no why wouldn't there be?" Hermione asked, looking around she saw that Draco was now eating a cake of some sort, the dinner plates full of food now gone and replaced with various desserts.

"I asked if you wanted to go over our potions essay with me after dinner," Daphne replied, Hermione didn't usually zone out.

"Oh yeah sure," Hermione responded grabbing a dessert off one of the dessert plates.

**-x—**

Several days later, it would seem that the little outburst on the part of the young Gryffindor boy had not been forgotten by the potions Professor, Severus Snape. However not having been able to do anything at that time, instead choosing his classroom as an adequate time instead.

"20 points from Gryffindor, for failure to follow directions," The remark from the Potions Professor spoke out, directed at the three Gryffindor boys. Once again, as it happened every year Neville Longbottom had accidentally added the wrong ingredient to his cauldron, causing the bubbling liquid inside to turn into a white pasty color and exude a foul smell.

"Wise up Longbottom," Draco remarked, glancing at the boy, the potions professor not chiding the slytherin for the remark.

"Watch it Malfoy," Harry replied this time, he was getting fed up with all the ragging from the slytherin boy.

"Mister Potter do I need give you detention, that'll be 10 points for trying to pick a fight with a student," Professor Snape spoke out at the Gryffindor, and continued to walk around the classroom inspecting the rest of the bubbling cauldrons.

"Bloody git, always ganging up on us, never does anything when it's one of _them _that does something," Ron quietly spoke to his two friends. Glancing over at the Potions Professor he saw that he stopped in front of Hermione Lestrange's cauldron.

"Well done Miss Lestrange, 10 points to Slytherin" The Potions Professor spoke with an air of confidence; it was always his house that outshined the rest when it came to his third years.

"Thank you Professor," the young girl replied a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks at the praise of her Head of House.

"_Thank you Professor_," Ron Weasley mimicked to his friends.

"Bet she has a crush on him, since no normal boys our age would ever take an interest in her," the red headed boy mocked to his friends.

"That'll be 30 points from Gryffindor Mister Weasley and I'll see you in detention tonight," The Potions Professor spoke not bothering to glance at the boy and continued to walk around the classroom.

"But Professor Quidditch Tryout are tonight," Harry tried to defend his friend.

"Would you like to join him Mister Potter," Professor Snape warned, this time looking up from a cauldron at the three boys.

A simple shake of the head.

"Then I suggest you get back to your potion, instead of trying to make excuses for Mister Weasley," the Professor harshly replied.

**-x-**

"Poor pathetic Weasel, I can't believe he would make a comment like that, as if you have anything to worry about," Pansy remarked as the three slytherin girls made their way out of the Potions classroom.

"Had to make himself feel better I suppose, seeing as his family is dirt poor and no one in their right mind would want to marry him," Daphne agreed.

"Pity," Hermione added, contrary to what her face showed the Weasley boy's remarks had hurt her feelings. She was smart that was for certain, the brightest witch of her age as the Daily Prophet had called her in a previous issue over the summer, no doubt because of the power her family held and because she really was exceptionally smart. But she herself wasn't all that confident with her outward appearance. Her mum and dad always told her she was a lovely girl as did her aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius and even Draco on occasion, but that was when they were younger and they were just children, now that they were entering their teenage years she had begun to become overly uncertain of herself, of her body.

**-x-**

Later that day, as the sun was beginning to go down and a few students were making their way towards the quidditch pitch for a bit of last minute practice or to watch the returning Gryffindor players from the previous ear practice. Hermione found herself alone walking down a lone corridor in the direction of the library. Having slipped out of her dormitory as her friends engaged in talk about witch weekly and the presents they hoped to get, the holidays were a few months away but as it would seem you could never be too ready.

Lost in her own thoughts, most of which consisted of her classes and about Fleur Delacour, she noticed to late as a boy crashed into her, causing both to tumble to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the boy quickly apologized, quickly realizing who he had bumped into. Half expecting a snide remark he was surprised when the Lestrange girl simply got up and dusted herself off and looked back at him with an apologetic look.

"No, it was my fault I should have looked were I was going," Hermione had tensed up a bit when she had heard the young boy's voice, he and his friends didn't take too kindly to her and she really didn't want to deal with another spat.

"Oh no, I should have looked were I was going as well, rushing to quidditch and all," The boy quickly replied, the girl's apology taking him by surprise. Bending down to retrieve the girl's school bag he quickly handed them to her, and bent down once more to pick up his broom that had fallen during their collision.

"Thanks," Hermione replied with uncertainty as she accepted her bag from the boy.

"No problem," Harry replied, with a bit of uncertainty as well, this certainly was not what he was expecting of the slytherin girl or expected to happen at all for that matter.

"Well I'm going to go, I'm late," the young Gryffindor said with a wave and made a dash in the other direction.

"Yeah," Hermione replied back, to say the least that had left her stunned, and a bit shocked. As well as a weird taste in her mouth. Was it good was it bad, it was certainly out of character for the Gryffindor boy, or was she simply judging him on the actions of his friends, Ron Weasley to be more precise.

In that moment, she realized that she needed to talk to someone. Pansy and Daphne were busy and Draco and the rest of their friends were off who knows were, her mum and dad were out of the question. That only left one person. Heading in the same direction that the Gryffindor was headed, out of the castle and onto the grounds, however going in a different direction once outside, to the owlry. The letter that she was supposed to have sent several days ago. Having had owled her parents the first day of classes and choosing not to owl the Delacour girl had been a mistake on her part, she had not known what to say and did not want to make a fool of herself by sending Fleur a letter with superfluous things. It simply wouldn't do at the time, now however was a perfect opportunity.

Climbing the steps up towards the owlry, Hermione hoped that nobody was there, she didn't want people knowing who she was sending a letter too, people could be very nosy. Least of all Draco, he would want to know what she was sending Fleur, and she didn't really want to have to make up a lie for the sake of him not knowing.

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, Hermione was relieved to see that no one was up in the owlry, taking out a parchment of paper a quill, and a book to steady her writing on the piece of parchment, Hermione got to work.

Half an hour later when the torches around the owlry were fully lit, it was by this point completely dark outside. Hermione having finished her letter and satisfied with what she had written, took out an envelope and folded her parchment. Putting it the envelope and making sure it was sealed she walked up to her owl that had been expectantly waiting for her to finish.

"Hello Sirius," Hermione gently spoke to the owl, a tall Eagle like white owl. Albeit the name was that off a relative of her mother's, she had chosen to name the owl as such, which had in turned earned a laugh from her mother when she had decided on a name. So it wasn't so bad, at least it hadn't looked that way, her mother had laughed after all.

"I have a letter I'd like for you to deliver," Hermione spoke, reaching into her school bag and producing a treat for her owl, letting him eat the treat before handing him her letter Hermione continued.

"Now I want you to deliver this to Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy, it's another school in France," Hermione instructed, gently caressing the top of her owl's head.

"Can you do that for me?" Hermione asked, the owl in turn nodding its little head in confirmation and flying out of the owlry.

When she couldn't see her owl's silhouette anymore, Hermione sighed and walked out of the owlry and down the set of stairs, it was getting rather cold and dinner would start in two hours, just enough time to check out a book from the library.

**-x-**

In France, a tall blond haired beauty walked down a corridor of the beautiful palace that was Beauxbatons Academy. Having escaped her _friends_, if she could even call them that, well a few she probably could but the rest most probably not. She headed in the direction of her living quarters; she'd take a quick nap in her room and head to her next class, just in time. The Hooting sound of an owl however pulled her away from her reverie, turning around behind her she could see a white owl pecking at a window.

Choosing to see to the owl, which most probably was trying to deliver its letter to another student, she was surprised when she opened the window to have the owl drop the letter in her hand. Looking up questioningly at the beautiful bird, she could not recognize him belonging to any of her friends or family members.

Curiosity getting the better of her the sixth year Beauxbatons girl quickly opened the letter and took out the parchment held within and began to read.

_Dear, Fleur_

_I hope this finds you well…._

Fleur began, looking down at the end to see whom it was from, and smiling to herself in glee at seeing the name written down, _Hermione Lestrange, _well this would be an interesting read, the Beauxbatons sixth year thought as she tucked the letter into her school bag and walked in the direction of her living quarters, away from prying eyes.

**-xxx-**

Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. And remember that now that I'm on my winter break I'll most probably be able to update more than once a week, albeit not at first because I may be going out of town, I recently found out that my grandfather is in the hospital due to blood poisoning, his kidneys and lungs are failing and to be honest I'm really freaking out on the inside about all this. I do hope to update as soon as I can, I'll be taking my phone with me as well as my laptop, just in case I have free time to type. I thank you guys for bearing with me and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Till then


	5. Chapter 5 - An Unprecedented Occurrence

Hey guys it's me once more, first off I would like to deeply apologize for my lack of update. If you guys read my note a few hours prior, my grandfather passed away on the 24th of December Christmas Eve. I have been somewhat depressed and haven't had time to since my schooling got in the way not long afterwards. Anyways now that I have a bit of time I would like to present to you guys a lovely new chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Quick Note: They're speaking french but for time's sake it's been translated to regular english for your reading pleasure, at least for the segments with Fleur and her friends.

Note:5/16/13; 2:30 pm

If you guys enjoy this story please tell me, it lets me know that you guys really are into it and that I'm not just wasting my time writing a story that not that many people like. To be honest not hearing feedback from you guys makes me feel like not continuing as I do not know if you guys like this story or not. Much love. -CatSnidget009-HP

Chapter 5: An unprecedented occurrence

A vast garden, flowers of varying beauty, different colors, different shapes. Little birds here and there going from flower to flower, taking the time to enjoy the scent of each bud, no rush just tranquility. Dainty Tables, with intricate designs, here and there spread throughout. Significant distance between each. Students sitting here and there, enjoying the sun shinny light of a beautiful day. A light breeze, not too cold, not too hot. Just right. Two particular young ladies sitting at one of the many tables.

"Heluuuuuuuuuuu," a young girl spoke, waving a hand in front of a blond haired young lady

"Yes, what is it Suzzett?" the blond haired teen replied, looking up from her parchment and quill, at her brunet haired friend.

"Are you going to finish that?" The other teen replied looking over at the blond haired girl's half eaten apple.

"Yes, now if it's not too much trouble I would like to get back to my homework," The now slightly irritated blond teen responded.

"You're no fun," the other teen replied with a pout.

"You know how Fleur gets when she's doing homework Suzette," the deep vibrato like voice of a young man spoke, now standing in front of the two young ladies.

"Claude!" the indignant response from the brunet girl.

"Hello Claude," the simple greeting from the blond.

"Ladies," a nod and smile from the young man, grabbing the remaining chair at the table, and sitting down.

"No class?" The young boy questions, looking between the two girls.

"It got cancelled, Professor Delancey, had to be taken to the Medical Bay," Fleur responded, not looking up from her parchment and quill.

"That sounds worrisome, how come?" The boy asks, taking out a peach and handing it to the burnet girl.

"We were practicing with fire enchantment spells, and someone accidentally set his robes on fire, he sustained some burns so class was canceled," Fleur replied, looking up from her parchment, looking up at her friend she could see that his usually black hair was tinted a light brown.

"Sounds painful, who was it that set his robes on fire?" the boy asked.

"She's sitting right next to you," Fleur replied, going back to her work.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, fire spells aren't my forte," the brunet bit back with an indignant huff.

"It happens just about every year," a statement from the young man.

"And every year it's an accident," the brunet defends.

"You should still be more careful, you wouldn't want to get sent to Madame Maxime," the advice from the young man.

"I know, I know, but enough about me, what about Fleur," the girl questions.

"What about Fleur?" Fleur asks a raised eyebrow.

"You've been hiding something," Suzette states, catching Claude's attention as well, both teens looking at the girl in question.

"I have?" the simple response from Fleur.

"Don't play dumb Fleur, you've been acting different since the beginning of the school year, and a week ago you seemed livelier than usual," the brunet pointed out.

"Did you meet someone over break?" the simple question from Claude, the young man taking careful notice of his friend's reaction, a hint of a small blush, gone just as it appeared on the blond girl's face, enough evidence for the young man to confirm that his hunch had been right.

"Your reading into this too much," Fleur defended.

"Come on Fleur, why even try to deny it," the teasing tone of Suzette.

"There's nothing to deny," Fleur defended once more, she really hoped that her friends would let up, she wasn't ready to tell them about Hermione quite yet, with time she probably would but that time was not that particular day.

"But Fleu-," the brunet urged once more but was cut off.

"Suzette enough, if Fleur doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't want to talk about it, it's not our business," the young man states, as a loud chime is heard, signaling the 20 minute warning bell before classes.

"Well we better be getting to class," Claude's simple statement, getting up and pushing his chair in.

"Oh fine, don't tell us, but if you need help with whatever it is your hiding let me know," Suzette finally relents gathering her things, and getting up from her seat.

"Thank you Claude, Suzette," Fleur assures with a smile as the three friends head to their next class.

- x -

"Aren't you excited Harry," the loud happy voice of Ron Weasley asked looking at his friend sitting across from him, it was lunch time in the Great Hall, they had been excused from classes for the afternoon due to the Hogsmeade Trip that the Headmaster had surprisingly awarded the students, a breather from the scare of the Dementors about.

For the third years in particular this would be the first year that they would be allowed to go into the small town, a cause of excitement throughout the third year students.

"A bit, my uncle didn't get to sign my permission slip," Harry responded taking a bite of his meal.

"Wha' vhywouldhenot doit?" the garbled response from his red headed friend as he shoved food in his mouth, earning a shake of the head from Neville their other friend and a role of the eyes from Ginny, Ron's sister.

"Really Ron, could you eat with your mouth closed for once," the young girl said with a grimace.

"s'nothing tobeshamedoof," the red headed boy responded.

"Maybe Professor McGonagall will let you go anyway if you explain the situation to her?" Neville offered, putting his utensils down, and getting up.

"Maybe," Harry replied, musing to himself _'that could probably work.'_

"Where are you going?" Ron asked his mouth clear of food.

"Library, there's a book I need to return; I'll be back in time for the trip to Hogsmeade" Neville replied, with a wave and out the Great Hall he went.

- x -

"Father says I'm to get the firebolt for Christmas," Draco boasted, from his seated position at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall.

"Did his father really say he'd get him a firebolt?" Daphne asked, looking at Hermione seated across from her.

"Unfortunately so, it's a dangerous broom but Draco wants it," Hermione replied, money was not a problem when it came to getting the broom, it was the danger that the broom held that unnerved a few of the students in their house, Hermione and Daphne included, Pansy too busy hanging off of Draco's every word to pay mind to the danger of the broom.

"I heard that the national Quidditch Teams all ride firebolts," Blaise imputed, earning a nod from Draco.

"They lost me at quidditch," Daphne joked, earning a giggle from the other girl.

"Their first quidditch game is in a week, I'm afraid that's all we'll be hearing for a while," Hermione replied, both girls giggling at this statement.

"Ugh, look at weasel over there, I guess his parents never showed him any manners in that barn he grew up in," Draco broke the cheery atmosphere, looking at the red headed Gryfindor boy sitting across at another table.

"Can't teach what you don't have," Blaise imputed earning a smile from Draco.

"I guess Longbottom got tired of his uncultured arse," Draco observed, as they watched the Longbottom boy get up and leave the Great Hall.

- x -

"Now remember these visits to Hogsmeade are a privilege, should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way that privilege shall not be extended again " The booming voice of Professor McGonagall rang out as many third year students gathered around her, each excited for their first trip into the town of Hogsmeade.

"Wait Professor," an out of breath young man spoke running up to the Gryffindor Head of House.

Holding up a hand in front of the boy the Head of House spoke once more. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village that's the rule Potter,"

Not giving up the boy followed behind the Professor trying to convince her otherwise, his friends waiting for him to hopefully manage to get permission to go to the village.

"But professor I thought if you signed it than I could go," the boy desperately tried to convince the professor.

"I can't only a parent or a guardian can sign, since I am neither it would be inappropriate," The professor replied.

The boy in turn looked down at the ground, a dejected look on his face. Seeing this the professor put a hand on his shoulder and spoke "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, that's my final word." And with a turn walked off in the direction of the village.

"Forget about it guys, see you later," Harry spoke, looking at his two best friends, each with frowns on their faces.

"We'll get you some stuff from the shops," Neville yelled out as both he and Ron watched Harry walk back into the castle.

"Shame McGonagall wouldn't let Harry come," Ron said, as he and Neville walked in the direction of the village.

"We'll just have to cheer him up with what we buy him," Neville replied a reassuring smile on his face as he nudged Ron forward and the two boys ran in the direction of Hogsmeade village.

- x -

"What are you going to get Hermione?" Pansy asked her friend as the three girls looked around the sweet shop of Honeydukes, seeing what sweets they may buy.

"The sugar quills look quite lovely, and perhaps some cauldron cakes," Hermione mused aloud picking up a small box labeled Charm Choc.

"What about you Daphne?" Pansy inquired looking at her other friend, beside Hermione, a good amount of sweets already accumulated in her arms.

"I'm getting a bit of everything, I promised Astoria to bring her back some sweets," Daphne replied with a smile.

"And you Pansy?" Hermione asked looking up at her friend.

"Perhaps a little bit of everything, my mother always says its best to try a little bit of everything when unsure," Pansy replied, a nod from Hermione.

After a few more minutes of looking about the shop and choosing a few more sweets to take back to the castle, the three girls payed for their sugary delights and exited the shop, and walked in the direction of Zonko's, the joke shop that the boys had gone to while they purchased their sweets.

- x -

"They don't seem to be here, at least not anymore," Daphne stated as they looked around the shop for their friends that indeed did not seem to be in the shop any longer.

"Maybe they went to the Three Broomsticks," Pansy suggested, looking at her friends. Hermione in particular who sighed and nodded in turn. They would have to go looking for Draco and their other friends. And with that the three girls exited the joke shop and walked to the Three Broomsticks, might as well get some warm butter beer in their tummies if they were going to try to find Draco and the rest.

- x -

"Looks pretty scary doesn't it?" Neville asked, as he and Ron stared off at a rather large building at a distance, The Shrieking Shack. They had decided to come here and see the house from a safe distance after purchasing their sweets and joke devices from Zonko's and Honeydukes respectively.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to go there," Ron replied, taking a step back from the rickety fence surrounding at a distance the premises of the Shrieking Shack.

"Well well, look who's here," the overly confident voice of Draco Malfoy spoke out as the two Gryffindor boys quickly whipped their heads around to see the slytherin in question walk up to them, his friends trailing behind them.

"You shopping for your dream home Weasley," Draco said, all the while smirking at the red headed boy.

"Bit grand for you isn't it Weaselbe, doesn't your family sleep in what, one room," Draco continued egging the boy, watching as the young man's face started to turn a reddish color, the Longbottom boy beside him with clenched fists at his side.

"And what about you Longbottom, looking for a home to match your parents," Draco insulted, this time looking at Neville.

"You shut your mouth Malfoy!" Neville bit back, taking out his wand, Ron beside him doing so as well.

"Not very friendly are you, didn't your hag of a grandmother teach you any manners?" Draco replied.

"I warned you Expelli-," the young Longbottom boy began but was stopped by the repelling of his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice had shouted out a few seconds prior.

"Not going to do something you'd later regret now were you Longbottom?" The calm and collected voice of Hermione Lestrange bit out, startling the boys in the vicinity, they had certainly not seen that coming.

"He wouldn't have to if you'd learn to keep your pet in check," Ron harshly replied.

"How dare you….you….you blood traitor" Draco retorted an indignant look on his face.

The young slytherin prepared to say another few choice words at the two Gryffindor boys but was not able to do so as his feet were taken out from under him, Draco quickly tried to scramble back up to his feet but was unable to do so as he was dragged away by an invisible force.

"Don't just stand there do something!" Draco shouted out at his friends as the other slytherin boys he had been with ran after him trying to help him.

"Malfoy wait!"

"Yeah that'll teach you!" Ron shouted out at the retreating form of the Slytherin boys.

Hermione and her friends that had arrived just a few minutes prior turned to glare at the boy, the boy in turn stuck his tongue out at them as they quickly left in the direction that Draco had been dragged off to.

"Boy was that lucky," Ron said aloud, Neville nodding in agreement as they felt gentle tugs at their hair, a somewhat scared look appearing on the red headed boy's face in turn.

"Harry," Neville spoke out with a chuckle, Ron in turn feeling relieved that it wasn't a ghost of some sort.

"Hey guys," Harry replied as he took off his invisibility cloak, revealing himself in between his best friends. A cheery smile on his face.

"That was not funny," Ron spoke out, in a somewhat uneasy voice. Neville and Harry continuing to laugh.

"How did you manage to sneak out of the castle without McGonagall, Filch or any other professor catching you?" Neville asked.

"Fred and George gave me this wicked map, has all the ins and outs of the castle on it, including some secret passage ways," Harry replied taking out his map and unfolding in front of his friends.

"How's it work," Ron asked as they stared at an empty piece of parchment.

"Like this," Harry spoke out, taking out his wand and taping it against the map "Mischief Managed," all of a sudden were there had once been nothing appeared a huge pictures of the grounds and the people walking about it.

"That's wicked Harry," Neville complimented, as Harry smiled back at him and Ron, spoke the words once more and put away the map in his inside pocket.

"Now about those things you promised me," Harry said with a childish twinkle on his eyes.

- x -

"You're not hurt anywhere are you Draco?" Pansy asked, a somewhat ruffled looking Draco Malfoy as they and everybody else in their group of friends sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm fine, takes a lot more than a simple scare to get me," Draco replied, with a confident smile, the exterior not portraying the small fear that he still felt and having not known what had dragged him a little ways away only to stop after it had taken him a small distance away. Much to his perplexity.

"Here you are dears, seven butter beers," Madam Rosmerta exclaimed, setting down several butter beers at their table and quickly leaving to tend to her other customers.

"Do you have any idea what it could have been Hermione?" the dark skinned Slytherin Blaise asked taking a hold of his butter beer and looking up at the slytherin girl seated across from him.

"No idea," Hermione replied with an unsure look, she had a hunch as to what it could have been but she'd have to go back to where they had been before to confirm her suspicions. Of course she wasn't about to tell her friends let alone her cousin lest he decide to go after the culprit in question, she wanted to avoid another confrontation of any sort.

"That hit the spot," the jolly voice of Goyle spoke out, having finished his butterbeer and getting up to order another, Crabbe following right after.

"How was Honeydukes?" Draco asked, turning his head to look at his cousin.

"Enjoyable, I got a few of those cauldron cakes you love," Hermione replied, inwardly chuckling to herself at the look on Pansy's face, no doubt making a mental note of that for future reference.

"Thank you, I think we'll go there after Crabbe and Goyle come back if that's alright with you ladies," Draco asked, turning to Blaise for confirmation if the boy wanted to go along, a nod of agreement on his part.

"It's fine with me," Daphne and Pansy both replied.

"There's actually a book I wanted to get at Tomes and Scrolls, I put in an order with them by owl about a week ago," Hermione replied, a nod from Draco.

"Do you want me to go with you?" The boy asked.

"No that's fine, I'll probably be awhile," Hermione replied.

"Well alright then, we'll probably go to Spintwitches afterwards, I need to buy a new broom polishing kit, so if you don't find us at Honeydukes we'll be there," Draco said, a nod from Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle soon arriving back at their table, empty butter beer bottles in hand. Earning a small laugh from the girls at their table and a chuckle from Blaise an amused smirk from Draco.

- x -

Waving to her friends and cousin, as she watched them wave back and head off in the direction of Honeydukes sweet shop, Hermione waited till they were a little ways away, enough so that they didn't see her walk back into the Three Broomsticks.

Finding an empty table a little bit secluded, Hermione dug into her pocket and took out an envelope. She had received a reply back from Fleur that morning while checking up in the owlry for her owl, and had been delighted to see him waiting for her. She hadn't had time to read it then due to having to go down to breakfast and then Hogsmeade right after but now perhaps she could. Now that she was away from prying eyes. However this was not to be as the booming familiar voice of the Minister of Magic, Minister Fudge, was heard outside. The indignant voice of Madame Rosmerta being heard right after.

"It would be a lot better if the ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub in the middle of the night!"

"Now Madam, you know that we have a killer on the loose," Minister Fudge's reply.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade? And what would bring him here?" the retort from the owner of the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry Potter," the Minister whispered. Somewhat quietly but loud enough for Hermione to hear, she was now paying close attention to the conversation.

"Harry Potter!?" the surprised reply of Madam Rosmerta.

"Ah shhh," The minister quieted as he led Madame Rosmerta inside the pub, Hermione watching as not only the Minister and Madame Rosmerta walked in but Professor McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid the grounds keeper followed after. Now this was peculiar, the four individuals walked into the pub and up the staircase located to the far back side of the pub leading upstairs.

Hermione waited a few minutes before following afterwards; carefully making sure that nobody saw her sneak her way upstairs.

"Now tell me what is this all about?" Hermione heard Madam Rosmerta's voice as she carefully pressed her ear to the door.

"Well now years ago when Harry Potter's parents realized they were in danger, they went into hiding, few knew where they were however one who did was Sirius Black" Professor McGonagall spoke earning a gasp from Madam Rosmerta.

"And he told You-Know-Who!" the Professor continued.

"Now you know he not only lead You-Know-Who to the Potter's that night, but he also killed one of their friends Peter Pettigrew," Minister Fudge imputed.

"Peter Pettigrew?" the shocked response of Madam Rosmerta.

"Yes a little lump of a boy always trailing after Sirius Black," the professor replied.

"Yes I remember, never let James and Sirius out of his sight, but what happened?" Madam Rosmerta acknowledged.

"Well Peter Pettigrew tried to warn the Potters, and might have managed too had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black," Professor McGonagall spoke once more.

"Black was vicious, he didn't kill Pettigrew he destroyed him!" The minister spoke out.

"A finger, that's all that was left, a finger!" The minister said once more.

"Yes, Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he's the reason their dead!" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"And now he wants to finish what he started," Minister Fudge agreed.

"I don't believe it," Madame Rosmerta's shocked tone of voice rang out.

"And that's not the worst of it," The Minister spoke.

"What could be worse?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter's Godfather!" Professor McGonagall's horrified voice rang out. Deciding that she'd heard enough Hermione quickly pulled away from the door and hurriedly walked down the stairs, however once she was back down on the first floor and a little bit a ways from the staircase she saw a few people being knocked over and the door to the three broom sticks being opened as if by an invisible person.

If her hunch was right then that same invisible force that had dragged Draco a little ways away, was the same one that had just left through those very doors. Quickly getting up from the table she had sat at, Hermione calmly walked out the door, looking around for any footprints made in any direction without a body of some sort, she quickly spotted them going in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, or at least in the woodsy area surrounding it. And quickly following after.

- x -

She had been walking a little while now, carefully making sure that whomever the footprints she was following belonged to didn't hear her following after.

However what she had not expected to hear was cries, cries that sounded like they belonged to a boy's. Taking tentative steps towards the sound, she stopped in front of where the cries sounded the loudest. Carefully reaching out she moved her hand forward until she felt something. Upon feeling the soft fabric of a cloth of some sort she took hold of it with her outstretched hand and pulled back. What surprised her not so much that her hunch had been right and it had been someone using an invisibility cloak but as to who it was underneath the cloak itself. _Harry Potter,_ she thought to herself looking in shock at the boy hunched down before her very eyes, crying into his hands.

Looking up, the boy too was shocked to see whom it was that had found him, much less taken his invisibility cloak off; no one was supposed to know that he had it. And even more so as to see that it was _Hermione Lestrange_ his sworn enemy, or rather Neville's sworn enemy his best friend who did not like the girl as much as Harry didn't like her cousin.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" the Potter boy asked, shock and confusion on his face.

"I-I don't know," the Lestrange girl replied still clutching the invisibility cloak.

"I'm sorry," the girl said after a few tense seconds, Harry Potter had since taken his eyes away from looking up at her and had looked down at his hands.

"What?" the boy replied confused as to why the girl before him was apologizing.

"He was my uncle," Hermione responded.

"Who?" Harry asked not sure as to whom the girl was referring to.

"Sirius Black," Hermione replied.

Looking back up at Hermione with wide eyes, Harry just stared not saying anything. '_She was listening_' rang out in his mind. Now slightly worried as to what the girl in front of him would do with that bit of information.

"I won't tell anybody what I heard, I promise," Hermione quickly said, seeing the look of dread on the boy's face.

"T-Thank you," Harry replied with a sigh.

After a few more tense moments he spoke once more.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was curious," Hermione replied.

"Curious?" Harry responded back a confused look on his face.

"When I saw some people get knocked down out of thin air and the door to the Three Broomsticks open when not pushed by anyone, I thought it was probably an apparition of some sort," Hermione replied, somewhat lying, true she didn't know what it had been that had caused those things to happen but an apparition had not been one of her guesses.

"You won't tell your cousin about this will you?" Harry asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so that means I won't tell Draco," Hermione replied trying to assure the boy with a somewhat smile. She'd never dealt with the boy on her own.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Harry responded, truth be told he somehow felt assured by the girl's response and smile. He'd never seen her smile before, least of all at him. She probably did with her friends but he wouldn't know that, he didn't really pay much attention to Hermione Lestrange.

"Where did your friends go?" Hermione asked, she was sure that wherever Harry Potter was his friends weren't that far away.

"I left them back at the Three Broomsticks when I snuck up to hear what Madam Rosmerta was talking about with the Minister," Harry responded, he didn't know why he was having a conversation with Hermione Lestrange, but she hadn't been rude or nasty to him so he figured he wouldn't be like so to her when she hadn't treated him bad. Come to think of it, he couldn't think of a time when she had been mean to him in particular. Her cousin Draco on the other hand had been a down right git to him since his first day at Hogwarts, she however hadn't always standing off to the side trying not to pay any mind to Draco's antics, but quick to defend her cousin when need be.

"Did…Did you know of what he'd done, before I mean," Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him, he was referring to if she had known about the atrocious crimes of her uncle before having heard it minutes prior, minutes or had it been an hour already, he wasn't sure, he didn't think he'd be striking up a conversation with Hermione Lestrange in the first place.

"No, mother and father don't talk about him at all," Hermione responded.

"Oh," Harry's simple response.

"Was that the first time you'd-?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, I just, I can't imagine why," Harry began, his hands clenching in tightly balled fists.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"No its nothing," Harry quickly responded, remembering who it was he was talking to, although she had promised not to tell anybody about this, whatever _this_ was he couldn't be too sure.

"No it's alright, why what?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious as to what it was the boy was referring to. It wasn't everyday she got to talk to him; she'd never really talked to him anyway except if you count that one time this year in the corridor when they crashed into each other.

"W-Why someone would betray their friend, h-he was their friend, he was their friend!" Harry shouted out to no one, frustration evident on his face as a few tears fell from his eyes and onto his lap.

Hermione in turn took out a handkerchief, her personal handkerchief, the pretty light green one with her last name engraved into it. Her personal house elf Miffy, had done that for her, smiling fondly at the thought of her house elf, whom she would talk to whenever she had a thought that bothered her on her mind, or whenever she needed to talk to someone who wasn't her parents, she handed the handkerchief to the crying boy.

The boy in turn gratefully took the handkerchief being offered to him. And with a grateful smile dabbed his eyes with it.

"He's not spoken about, at least not in front of Draco and myself, but I don't think he was much cared about by our family," Hermione spoke after Harry had calmed down a bit.

"There's a copy of a tapestry that holds every name of anybody that's ever been born on my mother's side, the same one that they have at Grimmauld Place, that's where Sirius Black grew up I believe, but his name has been burned off it, so I don't think his family loved him much," Hermione continued.

"I don't follow?" Harry asked, confused as to what it was the girl in front of him was trying to tell him.

"When somebody has been burned of the tapestry of any pureblood family tree it means that they've been disowned," Hermione responded.

"But he was a follower of Voldemort!" Harry spoke out.

Hermione winced in turn; her parents sometimes spoke about him. The Dark Lord, about how one day he would return to put the purebloods back in their rightful place as the rulers of the mudbloods and muggles.

"That I don't know," Hermione replied.

Harry looked at the girl now seated beside him; he looked into her eyes and tried to find a lie. Any indication that she was lying to him, but he found none. '_She's being sincere'_

"Harry!" the loud combined voices of Ron and Neville rang out as Harry looked up and spotted his two friends a good distance away. Looking at Hermione beside him she took saw his friends a bit a ways, she really didn't want to get into any fights, especially not with the Longbottom boy who always seemed to want to start something with her, to which she had a hunch as to way but thought it immature since there was no proof of _that_ and she wasn't her parents!

"Here," Harry said quickly taking his invisibility cloak that had been left on the side beside his feet, and wrapped it around the Lestrange girl.

"Wait, what?" Hermione looked at Harry confused.

"Put on my invisibility cloak, I'll find some way to get back into the castle, but take it for now and go, I don't think you want Ron and Neville finding you here, especially Neville," Harry explained wrapping the girl up in his cloak.

"But how will I?" Hermione tried to ask.

"I'll meet you up in the owlry tower, tomorrow night before dinner," Harry quickly responded as he motioned for Hermione to go before his friends got any closer.

"Alright," Hermione said with a last wave and she was gone, inside the invisibility cloak she went, carefully making sure to go around the two boys far away enough where they wouldn't hear her footsteps. This had certainly been something unexpected; never would she have imagined having a conversation with Harry Potter.

- x -

After being a safe distance away from where the Gryffindor boys had been, Hermione quickly took off the invisibility cloak. Making sure that no one saw her, she quickly stashed the cloak into her bag, a side bag that she had brought with her to Hogsmeade in case she bought any parchment, ink, or a book.

Quickly walking in the direction of Tomes and Scrolls, she really hadn't been lying of having ordered a book from them by owl a week prior.

Walking into the shop she was greeted by the shop owner and inquired if her book had arrived yet, to which the jolly old man had heartily replied that it had and if that would be all she would be purchasing. With a polite nod, Hermione payed for her book and exited the shop, thanking the shop owner.

Deciding that Draco and their friends had most probably left Honeydukes a long time ago, for she did not know how long exactly she had been talking with the Potter boy. She walked in the direction of Spintwitches.

Upon arriving there, and entering the shop. She was quickly spotted by Daphne and Blaise who walked up to her.

"How was the book shop?" Daphne asked.

"Did your book come in?" Blaise asked

"Yes thankfully, it came in the day before," Hermione replied, her two friends smiled in turn and lead her further into the shop, where Draco was checking out a firebolt they had in the back, probably a special edition. They never put those out for display; they usually just put out the normal model. As most could not probably afford the special edition ones.

"This is the one I want father to get me, although it would do if they could paint it in our house colors," Hermione heard Draco say aloud to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Honestly Draco," Hermione jokingly teased. Draco in turn turning around to see his cousin standing before him with Blaise and Daphne at her sides.

"Why hello dear cousin, find your book alright?" Draco asked, he had been getting slightly worried with the time it had taken his cousin to get here, seeing as she had told him that she was only going to be getting a single book.

"Yes I did, came in just the day before," Hermione responded.

"Wonderful," Draco responded.

- x -

They had just gotten back half an hour ago from Hogsmeade and the sun had started to go down. Draco and their group of friends had decided to retire to their common room for a bit before dinner in the Great Hall, however Hermione had excused herself on the pretext of having to ask Professor Flitwick a quick question before dinner. Her friends and Draco had believed her lie and she had said goodbye to them, promising to see them at dinner later. She quickly made for the direction of the owlry, up the many stairs and into where the vast amount of owls that belonged to the huge quantity of students at their school resided. She was thankful that no one was up here once more. It wouldn't do to have anyone snooping in on her business.

Taking out Fleur's letter and unfolding it she read.

_Salutations, Mademoiselle Lestrange_

_I was, most pleased to hear from you as my father had informed me that we would be in correspondence. How has your school term been, are you faring well in your classes. More importantly how have you been. _

_As to what you wrote to me in your letter, I'm assuming that you do not usually correspond with the boy on regular?_

_Have you talked to him since you last sent me your letter?_

_I hope that all is well, and feel free to send me anymore letters if you want to talk about anything; I look forward to hearing from you._

_Best wishes _

_Fleur_

_Enclosed is a photograph of the grounds here in Beauxbatons, it is quite lovely I hope that someday you may be able to see it for yourself._

The letter had thankfully been enchanted with a translation charm, for Hermione could not fathom what she would have done if it hadn't been. She most probably wouldn't have been able to do it, since they hadn't been taught translation charms yet. Looking inside the envelope she found a photograph of a beautiful garden, little birds moving here and there and to her delight Fleur smiling up at whomever it was that had taken the photograph, waving up, another boy and girl beside her. They seemed to be in their 5th or 6th year when this photograph was taken since they looked younger than how Fleur looked when Hermione had first met her. Putting away the letter and the photograph, Hermione put it away in her pocket.

Taking a bag out of her bag, she took out a few treats and placed them on a nearby spot for her owl to eat, after petting him a bit she said goodbye to little Sirius and walked back down the stairs and towards the Great Hall, it was dinner time and she was famished.

- -x -

Hey guys sorry I went over the time limit I set but I had so much I wanted to put into this chapter which is why I couldn't stop. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing it and would greatly appreciate to hear back from you guys as to what you thought of it. Much love guys and thank you for your continued support.

Till next time

CatSnidget009-HP


End file.
